wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mogu
:The land known as Pandaria today was not always named for the Pandaren people. In ages past, the '''Mogu' ruled. Possessed of immense size and strength, they built an empire based on might, in which the weak – other races – were subjugated, and the strong – always Mogu – ascended to power. Imposing stone monuments and titanic siege engines displayed the power of the Mogu to the rest of the land. They turned their strength on the lesser inhabitants of Pandaria, shaping flesh to their whims as they shaped rock.'' :The Mogu were overthrown in a desperate revolution led by the Pandaren, but their legacy persists in thousand year-old ruins too immense to fall. Indeed, some of the Mogu were too great to topple with their empire. As Pandaria emerges into a changed Azeroth, the surviving Mogu have begun to stir. They crave the domain they once held, and, to regain it, they will sweep usurpers and invaders alike into the dust. The Mogu are considered the first race in Pandaria. They resemble the (also known as "Fu Dogs") and orcs. The pandaren overthrew them 12,000 years ago, and now the mogu have risen again, intending to claim the continent as their own.Preview Panel for Mists of Pandaria at BlizzCon 2011 They play a major role in the raid Mogu'Shan Palace, located within the shrouded Vale of Eternal Blossoms. History Origin Mogu are an ancient race created by titans, Ra-den used The Fist of Ra-Den to bestow life upon the mogu. In their beginning, mogu were a legion of stone creatures who fought against the mighty forces of the Aqir and the Old Gods. The mogu created a magical cradle of life in a hidden valley now known as the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. For thousands of years, mogu served as guardians of Pandaria, when titans left Azeroth, the Old Gods used the Curse of Flesh on the mogu, mogu became a mortal race. In all their anger mogu weren't only cursed in the physical way, but also spiritually, mogu became greedy, proud and reckless, just like any other mortal race on Azeroth. To this day, mogu learned how to revert the Curse of Flesh. Notable mogu * Lei Shen - The Thunder King, first emperor of the mogu * Xin the Weaponmaster - King of the Clans * Emperor Dojan - Second emperor of the mogu * Emperor Dojan II - Third emperor of the mogu * Emperor Lao-Fe - Last emperor of the mogu * Monara - Last queen of the mogu * Suen - Consort of the Thunder King * Lu'lin - Consort of the Thunder King Media Gallery File:Mogu.jpg|Mogu concept art File:Mogu1.jpg|In-game Twin Consorts.jpg|Suen and Lu'lin two female Mogu mogu_statue.jpg|A statue of a mogu in Krasarang Wilds Mogu crest.jpg|Racial crest of mogu Video File:Dark Heart of the Mogu Mists Lore|Dark Heart of the Mogu File:World of Warcraft lore lesson 58 The Mogu-0|The mogu lore lesson File:WoW Pro Lore - Dark Heart of the Mogu (The Lorewalkers)|The Mogu Empire File:WoW Pro Lore - What is worth fighting for? (The Lorewalkers)|Fall of the Mogu Empire File:WoW Pro Lore - Rumbles of Thunder (The Lorewalkers)|The Thunder King File:WoW Pro Lore - Gods and Monsters (The Lorewalkers)|The corruption of the Mogu Notes * The Twin Consorts are rumoured to be the only female Mogu in existence. References de:Mogu es:Mogu fr:Mogu pl:Mogu Category:Mogu Category:Races